129805-ptr-please-now-that-f2p-is-coming-we-need-you
Content We should shutdown the live server until F2P ! https://www.reddit.com/r/WildStar/comments/3ghto6/carbine_shut_down_the_game_until_f2p/ Kappa | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- LOL That dude is such a troll. Edited August 13, 2015 by Rockefella | |} ---- If you're currently a member, yes, you can. Just download the client and log in. - Team WildStar | |} ---- ---- ---- I think there looking for us to find ways to break the game so they can fix it... | |} ---- As long as you didn't download it in the same folder as the live game, you can switch back and forth. But if you installed it in the same place, then it will have to download each time you switch. | |} ---- ---- ---- This exactly. They've already received feedback on the new runesets and stats, everything else like dungeon balance, new world bosses etc. can't really be properly tested before they fix the power balance which everyone agrees is out of whack at the moment. I've been around since CBT 3 and back then I did my fair share of testing and bug reporting and it got a little disheartening and discouraging having to wait for 1month+ before they actually rolled a patch. It felt like I was wasting my time testing content they already knew was broken. If Carbine wants to keep people actively testing, they need to start actively patching! I don't mean rolling huge patches out on a constant basis, no one can fix stuff that fast, but they should throw fixes out as fast as they manage to make them. Fixed the new rune values? Good, patch them in right away, don't bundle it in with a huge patch. | |} ---- ---- ---- Wow, talk about missing the point. If you only think about personal gain, sure there is no use testing on the PTR. But that is not what the TS meant. S/he meant that in order to help making the F2P release be as good as possible, any testing and reporting done on the PTR will help. And there are probably 1000s of small and large changes. And anyone who combines a current attitude of "No use in helping out testing" with a future attitude of "Wow, your F2P release sucks" is just being dishonest. | |} ---- Uh yes, let's blame me for having other priorities? That makes perfect sense! | |} ---- ---- well now i know what I am doing this weekend! | |} ---- *throws hearts and flowers everywhere* You're the bafm (bad ass forum mother...) of the day. moderator edit: language Edited August 14, 2015 by Chillia | |} ---- Like the 360 degree Spellslinger Wildbarrage that shoots through walls. This was a clear bug and has been reported the day PTR launches for drop 3 it was I believe. What do you think what happened? The drop went live with this bug in it... after a week they came with an emergency patch to fix it :/ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTJ5_H1HhMU This isn't the only time something like that happens so yeah after looking at the PTR in the pasts, I hardly bother with them any more. | |} ---- Think your missing the whole point of the posts, it's like testing a car with no engine, I don't want to sit there turning the lights on and off.....I want to go Vroom Vroom. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- And some of those runes cost 10+ plat on live, kinda feels like a lost of money :/ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Actually stats have been dumbed down beyond belief. You take the stats your sets give you. For healers it's a mix of multihit, crit, focus pool, focus regen and intensity. Every heal set has a mix of these as well as tiered bonuses from set combos. There is literally 0 choice in runing now other than which fusion specials you'll go with. I can't avoid Intensity even if I wanted to as a healer unless I stack basic runes. But then I also miss out on the tier bonuses from the sets. Maddening. But at least the mouth breathers come f2p will be able to stack sets with little thought. (and the devs can balance gear with as little thought themselves.) Edited August 15, 2015 by Sixgun387 | |} ---- ----